role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
New York City
New York City is the most populous city in the United States. New York City is also the most densely populated major city in the United States. Located at the southern tip of the state of New York, the city is the center of the New York metropolitan area, and one of the world's most populous megacities, and the largest metropolitan area in the world by urban landmass. A global power city, New York City has been described uniquely as the cultural, financial, and media capital of the world, and exerts a significant impact upon commerce, entertainment, research, technology, education, politics, tourism, art, fashion, and sports. It has been appeared and also used in countless RPs. History * 1968 - Godzilla attacks the city, leaving it in ruins. (Destroy All Monsters) * 2004 - Rodan attacks the city, also causing destruction by just flying through buildings. (Godzilla: Final Wars) * 2008 - Clover attacks the city, causing great devastation. (Cloverfield) * November 11, 2014 - The Battle of New York occurs. * August 8, 2015 - CenturyAngira and GKC LegendaryGoji met on the city, and begin to cause destruction. * August 30, 2015 - The Birth of AstroGodzilla event happened in the city. * July 2, 2016 - Female SpaceGodzilla flew across the city without causing any destruction while she's heading towards Regina Island. * July 22, 2016 - CenturyGigan lands in the city and destroys the Empire State Building before heading towards San Francisco. (Revenge for DesireeGoji) * August 8, 2016 - The Godzilla vs. Destroyah: Manhattan event happened in the city. Manhattan is destroyed. * September 19, 2016 - The Meesterians sent CenturyGhido and CenturyMekaGoji into the city to reveal their plans to the humans, but another alien race named Zanon made the Meesterians to fight them, and a new intergalactic war begins between the Meesterians, but the city is left in ruins and their battle continues in Mount Fuji on Japan. (Meesterians vs. Zanon) * April 8, 2017 - Gillamen and his group of Mecha-Mobsters rampage through the city and cause destruction until Rash shows up and destroys the Mecha-Mobsters and then defeats Gillamen. * March 3, 2018 - Sigma PRGoji goes to attack here when it was under attack by Neo Orochi. Course it was also the site where King Godzilla battled MiraiGoji in "Re-Awakening of the Ancient God" * April 7, 2018 - Century-Keizer Ghidorah starts wreaking havoc on the city, leaving it in ruins. Landmarks * Empire State Building * World Trade Center * Central Park * Times Square * Manhattan Bridge * Statue of Liberty * Brooklyn Bridge * Chrysler Building And many more... Trivia * The landmarks of New York have been destroyed so many times that they just get automatically replaced after the RP. * The city is believed to have been heavily evacuated because of how often kaiju target the city, and due to the constant RPs taking place there. * The Godzilla vs. Destroyah: Manhattan event took place on August 8, 2016, exactly one year after CenturyAngira and GKC LegendaryGoji met on the city, which took place on August 8, 2015. Category:Locations Category:Cities